


Retiro en la Espalda Helada

by Naldoreth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: La Inquisidora Trevelyan, como buena maga de las Marcas Libres, se está planteando prenderle fuego a todo con tal de acabar con el frío de la Espalda Helada.





	Retiro en la Espalda Helada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Este fic mezcla una idea propia con una idea de @amandabeicker, ¡así que se lo dedico a ella!
> 
> (Repost de mi antigua cuenta).

La Inquisidora se abrazó el cuerpo, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. Habían terminado una misión en la Cuenca de la Espalda Helada y volvían al campamento en silencio, sumidos en una miserable marcha. A pesar de que la misión había terminado bien, sin heridos entre los suyos, la noche les había pillado a medio camino y estaba comenzando a nevar. Trevelyan se sacudió la nieve del pelo y masculló una maldición inteligible cuando notó la humedad a través de los guantes de piel que llevaba. Aquel maldito frío le ponía de tan mal humor que se estaba planteando prenderse fuego con un hechizo para volver a sentir los pies, que hundidos en la nieve debían estar congelados por completo.

—Sparkler, ¿no podrías hacer algo con este frío? —castañeteó Varric tras ella. Se había cerrado por completo el abrigo, ocultando por primera vez la mata de pelo rubio que lucía en su pecho.

«No soy la única que está hasta las narices» pensó. Miró de reojo a Bull, que se paseaba por el lugar a pecho descubierto como si no notara nada. «Lo de este no es normal».

—Como no quieras que te prenda fuego, enano, me temo que no hay un hechizo capaz de transformar este yermo helado en una playa cristalina —contestó Dorian con socarronería. Bajo el tono ácido la Inquisidora se dio cuenta de que tiritaba.

«Solo a mí se me ocurre traer un equipo todo del norte a la Espalda Helada» se lamentó.

Varric no insistió más y continuaron la marcha en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Trevelyan estaba tan concentrada en no desmayarse del frío que no notó la presencia de Dorian a su lado hasta que lo tuvo hombro con hombro. Para aquel viaje, el mago de Tevinter había optado por una túnica abrigada que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero por el ceño fruncido en su rostro parecía que no era suficiente protección.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó, fingiendo despreocupación. Trevelyan intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—Pues estoy pensando en hacerme una casita de vacaciones aquí mismo, así que imagínate —bromeó. Dorian rio entre dientes.

—Y yo que pensaba que a los de las Marcas Libres no os gustaba el frío.

—Casi tanto como a los tevinterianos.

Dorian iba a replicar cuando vieron una luz a lo lejos: el fuego del campamento.

—Mira tú por donde, con lo bien que me estaba sentando el paseo. Qué pena que ya haya terminado —comentó. Trevelyan le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro y avivó el paso. Estaba deseando derretirse frente al fuego.

 

La Inquisidora podría haber besado a Declan si no tuviera los labios tan helados. Cuando vio el cuenco de guiso caliente que le tendía se le olvidó por completo el motivo por el cuál habían destinado al pobre soldado a la Espalda Helada, y anotó mentalmente decirle a Cullen que lo devolviera a Skyhold. El cuenco humeante quemaba al contacto con las manos enguantadas de la Inquisidora, pero no lo soltó ni un momento. Sentados alrededor del fuego, su círculo interno comía tan en silencio como ella. Era evidente que estaban deseando volver a casa. La primera cucharada de guiso le abrasó el paladar, pero la tragó con entusiasmo y disfrutó de la sensación de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Por desgracia, el ambiente gélido contrarrestaba sus efectos y no había guiso ni fuego suficiente en el mundo para mantenerla caliente. Se acabó la comida y aceptó la taza de té humeante que le tendió Declan, agradeciéndoselo con otra sonrisa, y disfrutó de la bebida hasta que esta, desgraciadamente, también terminó. Finalmente se quedaron todos en silencio mirando al fuego, hasta que Iron Bull se alzó.

—Yo me retiro —masculló. Sus bromas habituales hacia Dorian se le debían haber helado en la lengua, porque aquella noche no sugirió que el mago le hiciera compañía, como hacía muchas otras. Varric imitó al qunari y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Quedaron Dorian y ella frente al fuego. El mago se movió de su sitio y se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo para compartir su calor.

—¿No quieres irte a la cama? —preguntó. Sabía lo poco que dormía y Trevelyan sonrió ante su preocupación.

—¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente, Dorian? —La Inquisidora alzó una ceja al mirarle. Dorian sonrió con arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo.

—Solo si tú quieres, querida. Al fin y al cabo soy todo un caballero.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero no sé si seré capaz de separarme del fuego —confesó. Sentía el rostro arderle de la cercanía de la hoguera, pero era incapaz de apartarse de ella por miedo a morir congelada.

—Venga. Seguro que Declan ha puesto un calentador en tu saco de dormir. Está haciendo todo lo posible para que le saquéis de este destierro —dijo Dorian, y poniéndose en pie tiró de la Inquisidora y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia la tienda más grande. Ella se dejó llevar, demasiado cansada y helada como para protestar más.

La predicción de Dorian era correcta: un calentador con brasas calentaba su saco de dormir, cubierto por mantas y pieles. Además, un pequeño brasero en la esquina caldeaba el ambiente, y Trevelyan se sintió relajar por primera vez. Un poderoso sopor se había apoderado de ella, y sintió la necesidad de dejarse caer tal cual sobre la cama y dormir para siempre.

—Cariño, tienes que quitarte la ropa —susurró Dorian, guiándola poco a poco. Ella se dejó hacer, y Dorian le quitó los guantes y la chaqueta helada a pesar de los temblores que provocó con ello. También le ayudó a quitarse las botas y la ayudó a arroparse en la cama, antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su frente—. Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Trevelyan abrió los ojos.

—Venga, no puedes meter a una chica en la cama y tratarla tan bien y luego marcharte —le provocó con un tono juguetón. Dorian contuvo una risa y la miró, alzando una ceja—. Si compartimos calor corporal los dos dormiremos mejor.

—¿Y qué le dirá Declan al pobre Cullen? ¿Que duermes con otros en tus viajes?

—Con otros no, contigo. Y Cullen lo entenderá —murmuró ella, volviendo a sentirse presa del sueño—. Venga, Dorian. No me obligues a salir de aquí y desnudarte.

—Tentador.

Dorian no tardó mucho en quitarse las botas y la túnica superior. El saco de la Inquisidora estaba caliente y él se acomodó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Trevelyan se pegó más a su pecho y no tardó en dormirse, y Dorian se quedó preguntándose qué había hecho para encontrar una amistad así.

**Author's Note:**

> Para saber quién es Declan, tenéis que leeros este fic Cullen/Inquisidora de Dryadeh: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659889
> 
> Es un pequeño guiño a ella.


End file.
